Blond
by Nyu2570
Summary: Draco x Harry Ron x Hermine Joyce x Blaise Es läuft alles ganz normal bis Joyce, ein Mädchen das Draco kennt auftaucht. Von da an tauchen Gefühle für den Hassfeind, die beste Freundin oder den besten Freund auf.


Blond

Schwankend stand sie da, vor der großen Tür die in die Speisehalle führte. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Das lange blassrosa Kleid das sie anhatte klebte an ihrem Körper. Unschlüssig stand sie da. Sie wusste nicht ob sie jetzt dort rein gehn sollte. Aber da sie nun einmal da war, beschloss sie die halle zu betreten.

Karrend öffnete sich die Tür, als sie eintrat verstummte das reden und alle starrten sie an. Keiner kannte das Mädchen, keiner außer Draco. Schneller als der Blitz sprang er auf und rannte auf sie zu. Erst als er kurz vor ihr war regte sie sich wieder. Schnell überwand das Mädchen den letzten Abstand und warf sich in seine Arme. Heftig schluchzte sie. „Joyce, was ist passiert?" den Schülern stockte der Atem. Nicht nur das Draco Malfoy, der sonst so kalte Slytherin grade einfach so ein Mädchen umarmte, nein er sprach auch noch leise und sanft mit diesem.

Das Mädchen reagierte darauf jedoch nur in dem noch mehr Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Draco flüsterte ihr beruhigende und zärtliche Worte ins Ohr. Nach Minuten in denen die anderen Schüler immer noch nichts von sich gegeben hatten beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Wir reden Morgen. Heute schläfst du bei mir, Morgen treibe ich ein bett für dich auf" hörte man dracos leise stimme. Joyce nickte nur. Er ließ sie los und begab sich mit ihr aus der großen Halle.

Die Schüler starrten ihnen stumm hinterher. Keiner wusste wer das Mädchen war, oder wieso der kalte slitherin so nett zu ihr war. Erst Minuten nach dem verschwinden der beiden regten sich die restlichen Schüler. Das Getuschel fing an. Keiner konnte ahnen das Joyce das Leben vieler Personen verändern würde.

Prolog Ende

Es war elf Uhr als Joyce erwachte. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu erinnern wo sie war und vor allem warum sie hier war. Doch als sie sich erinnerte wäre es ihr lieber gewesen sich nie daran erinnern zu müssen. Allein der bloße Gedanke warum sie hier war trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf um den Gedanken loszuwerden, erst dann sah sie sich um. Stimmt ja, sie war hier in Dracos Einzelzimmer. Draco war nicht da.

Vermutlich war er trotz seiner Sorgen um sie zum Unterricht gegangen, immerhin wahrt ein Malfoy den Schein. Sie seufzte, was hatten ihre Eltern nur aus ihm gemacht? Damals war er noch unbeschwert gewesen, hatte lachen und weinen können ohne das man hörte ‚das tut ein Malfoy nicht' aber seit sie damals hatte sich das anscheint geändert.

Schwerfällig stand sie auf, ging in Dracos Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und wusch sich, ehe sie zu seinem Kleiderschrank ging. Dort nahm sie sich ein weißes Hemd heraus, was selbst draco zu groß sein musste. Ihr reichte es bis über den Po. Danach suchte sie sich noch eine der wenigen Jeans raus, suchte eine Schere und schnitt sie sich so, das sie bis zu den Waden gingen. Als sie sich angezogen hatte verließ sie sein Zimmer, den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich in die große Halle. Es war kein Schüler dort, vermutlich hatten sie Unterricht. Schnell entschlossen drehte sie sich wieder um und suchte die Bibliothek. Sie wusste das sie Draco dort finden würde, hätte er eine Freistunde. Leider sah sie ihn nicht. Dafür aber einen schwarzhaarigen Griffindor mit einer Brille auf der Nase.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf einen der Stühle, der Junge bemerkte sie nicht, er war zu vertieft in sein Buch - Die wichtigsten Spieler Quidditchs - . „Hi, weißt du wo Draco jetzt hat?" Der Junge schaute erschrocken auf. Kurz sah man in seinen Augen ein wenig Hass, der verschwand aber sofort wieder und machte einem freundlichem Ausdruck platz. „Nein weiß ich nicht" „Schade, weißt du ich wollte ihn fragen ob er mir nicht mal Potter vorstellen kann"

„Wieso?" kam es sofort aus dem Mund des anderen. Joyce antwortete mit einem: „Na ja, er kann uns helfen. Draco muss dann kein ..." Sie brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf und begann erneut „Ach egal. Weißt du er erzählt viel von Potter. Meistens nur schlechtes, mich wundert's. Er benimmt sich wie ein zickiges Mädchen, immer noch sauer weil er Draco mal die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hat." Der Junge neben ihr blieb nach dem gesagten stumm. Joyce schaute ihn daraufhin kurz an, zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte mit gedankenverlorenem Blick auf eins der Bücherregale vor ihr. Minuten vergingen so.

Schließlich brach das blonde Mädchen die stille indem sie einmal kurz ihren Kopf schüttelte und den Jungen der bis dahin ebenfalls in Gedanken schien anlächelte. „Was ist?" fragte dieser, nachdem er den Blick von ihr registriert hatte.

„Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"

Diese Frage schien ihn völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen, was sein geschockter Blick bestätigte. Joyce fuhr einfach fort als hätte sie seinen Blick nicht gesehen. „Du musst natürlich nicht, aber wir hätten sicher viel Spaß und man könnte seine Sorgen für einen Abend vergessen" Die grünen Augen befanden sich wieder im normal zustand, und dennoch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Er schien angestrengt Nachzudenken. Doch grade als er zum sprechen ansetzten wollte sprang die neben ihm sitzende auf und lief mit einem lauten „Draco!" auf den eiskalten Slytherin zu. Seine Maske viel kurz ab als er sie ebenfalls umarmte. Jedoch war er dabei in Gedanken.

Seit er heute Morgen aufgestanden war und zu der noch schlafenden Joyce geschaut hatte, befand sich in ihm eine große Unruhe. Er hatte diese jedoch gekonnt ignoriert, war aufgestanden, hatte sich geduscht, seine Zähne geputzt und seine Haare gestylt, dann hatte er sich angezogen. Minuten verbrachte er schweigend vor seinem Spiegel um sein Aussehen zu überprüfen. Kurz richtete er da noch eine Falte seines Umhangs oder dort eine Haarsträhne, schließlich war er zufrieden und verließ sein Zimmer und den Kerker. Auf dem weg zur großen Halle dachte er nicht viel nach, selbst auf seinen besten Freund wartete er nicht. In der Halle schenkte er vielen einen Eiskalten Blick, bevor er sich setzte und anfing zu Essen. Jedoch schweiften seine Gedanken so sehr ab das er nicht mal merkte wie er sich ein Brötchen nahm, es aufschnitt und einmal Käse, dann Schinken, Pfirsich Marmelade, Kaviar und schließlich Honig darauf verteilte. Erst als er einen furchtbar ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund hatte wachte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. Wütend stand er auf, da ihm der Appetit vergangen war, griff dann jedoch noch nach einem trocknen Brötchen da die stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Ohr widerhallte und sagte das man nicht mit leerem Magen in den Tag startet. Der Rest des Tages verlief grottenschlecht. In den ersten Unterrichtsstunden passte er, ganz Malfoy untypisch nicht auf und als er schließlich vor dem Mittag essen noch zwei Freistunden hatte wollte er nach Joyce schauen, diese war jedoch nicht da. Stattdessen eine Schere und seine, jawohl SEINE Lieblingsjeans in fetzen geschnitten. Verzweifelt wollte er sich auf die suche nach ihr machen als er von seinem besten Freund aufgehalten wurde der nervige Fragen stellte. Das trieb Draco fast zur Weißglut während sein gegenüber nur ein belustigtes Funkeln in den Augen hatte. Als er es endlich schaffte sich zu befreien rannte er fast schon zur Bibliothek, hielt vor ihr an, atmete tief durch und trat mit kalter Maske ein. Sein Blick streifte suchen umher und während er Joyce entdeckte in einer der hintersten Ecken entdeckte sank seine Laune endgültig in die Minuspunkte. Sie saß da mit Potter!

Als sie ihn erblickte sprang sie auf, begrüßte ihn, was er ebenfalls tat, doch mit nicht halb so viel guter Laune. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Potter. „Was willst du hier Potter? Haben deine Freunde dich im Stich gelassen? Eigentlich kann es mir egal sein, aber wenn du dafür Joy anquasselst ist es das nicht. Lass sie in Ruhe hörst du! Und du" - er richtete seine wütenden augen auf Joy, bevor er wieder mit seinem wütendem Ton fortfuhr, jedoch nicht so schlimm wie bei Potter – „lässt dich nicht noch mal in seiner Nähe blicken, du weißt was sonst passiert" Diese nickte darauf hin nur, warf Harry einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie mit Draco die Bibliothek verließ. Zurück ließen sie einen völlig verwirrten Harry Potter.


End file.
